The legend of a ninja
by SMRU
Summary: Este va para Jiraiya. Nuestro viejo verde, nuestro pervertido del alma. Ese hombre del que hemos aprendido tanto. Para un ninja que nunca se rindió, que luchó por los suyos hasta el final. Para ti, que eres leyenda. SPOILERS!


**Bueno, yo había prometido un drabble de Jiraiya. De su muerte, para ser más exactos, a mi amiga Kimi. Ahora me queda escribirte el de Hizashi, lo sé u.u Para los que no me conozcan, tengo por afición los drabbles trágicos. Y le estoy dedicando uno a cada personaje que se muere en el manga. Así que, si no lo lees: SAL DE AQUÍ. SPOILERS. **

**He avisado. Ahora. Unas palabritas para nuestro querido Ero-sennin: Que... puf, qué decirte. Sin ti, seguramente yo no estaría tan pervertida como lo estoy hoy. Yo ya te he escrito esto, a ver si me dedicas tu próximo libro. Que, además, si mal no recuerdo... Es la historia de la vida de un ninja... Jiraiya, para nosotros... eres leyenda. **

* * *

**The legend of a ninja.**

Que idiota soy. Pero que idiota.

Ja. Y siempre lo he sido. Al menos ahora he hecho algo útil. No es gran cosa.

Pero no tengo nada más.

Mi vida al completo ha sido un desastre. Y mira, ahora va a ser verdad eso de que cuando te mueres toda tu vida pasa por delante de tus ojos.

Entonces ya es definitivo, ha llegado mi hora de dejar este mundo. Y… siento dejarte atrás, Naruto.

¿Sabes? Siempre he pensado que tú eras un reflejo de mí mismo. Desde que eras pequeño… no, desde que naciste, tus padres siempre quisieron que fueras como el protagonista de aquel primer libro mío. Tus padres… Eran buenos amigos míos, y fueron muy felices en el poco tiempo que estuviste con ellos.

De pequeño fui un desastre. No era el mejor ninja, y siempre estaba picándome con Orochimaru. Siempre me gustó Tsunade, y en todos estos años no he conseguido que me hiciera ni pizca de caso. Ella siempre ha sido demasiado para mí.

Cuando era joven… Tan sólo era un pervertido. ¡Ah! Y me dediqué a entrenar a un crío rubio que era un revoltoso. Siempre vi a Minato como un hijo…

¿Significa eso que eres mi nieto?

Algo así. Para mí siempre ha habido alguien especial. Y ese has sido tú, Naruto. He entrenado a muchos chicos maravillosos, he conocido a gente por todo el mundo.

Y sin embargo, el más especial siempre fuiste tú.

¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? En cuanto vi a ese muchachito rubio se me encogió el corazón. He tenido la suerte de poder entrenarte, de viajar contigo, de conocerte. ¿Quién no habría querido estar en mi lugar?

Y sé que todo lo que he hecho en la vida será insignificante comparado con la tuya.

Porque estoy seguro de que llegarás a ser un gran Hokage. Y tu historia será recordada por mucho, mucho tiempo.

Haz todo aquello que yo no pude hacer.

Salva a tu amigo.

Protege a los que quieres.

Y déjame escribirlo por ti. Me hubiera gustado ser testigo del nacimiento de una leyenda, Naruto.

Tu leyenda.

Así que haz algo por mí.

No estés triste. No llores. Los hombres no hacemos eso.

Porque siempre voy a estar ahí, observándote. Mirándote y riéndome de tus trastadas. Y, vaya a donde vaya, haz que me sienta orgulloso.

Para poder girarme y decirle al primero que pille "¡Ja! ¡Ése es mi alumno!"

Naruto… Para mí… has sido más que un niño malcriado y revoltoso…

Espero haber dejado algo mío dentro de ti.

Porque tú me has dado muchas cosas, ¿sabes? Una razón por la que vivir. Me refugié escribiendo historias que eran imposibles cuando pensé que ya no tenía nada. Cuando perdí a Minato… Sandaime, Orochimaru… Y entonces apareciste tú, y ahora me doy cuenta de que la mejor historia fue la que yo viví a tu lado.

Gracias por prestarme tu espíritu de superación en el último momento. Aunque no lo he sabido utilizar tan bien como tú.

He disfrutado mi vida, porque tenía con quien compartirla.

¡Ah! Antes de que se me olvide, dile a Tsunade que espero que me perdone… Y que siga adelante. Y que algún día, cuando ya tenga tantas arrugas que no pueda ni salir a la calle, volveremos a encontrarnos. Y… sé que te está guardando un hueco al lado de esa enorme cabezota de piedra suya para tú pongas la tuya.

Me lo voy a pasar de miedo con tu viejo. Por fin podré decirle "¡He hecho de tu hijo un hombre!". ¡Y le voy a emborrachar! Y, claro, tu madre me dará un mamporro.

Oh… Me hubiera haber podido contártelo yo en persona. Pero supongo que alguien te lo dirá por mí.

Eres hijo de un gran hombre. Je. De tal palo tal astilla.

Pero… Naruto… Tienes tantas cosas que ofrecer al mundo, tanto que darle. Yo ya he dejado mi parte, ahora te toca a ti y a todos los tuyos. Ha llegado el momento de que los viejos nos retiremos y os hagamos un hueco. Naruto… haz que todos te reconozcan.

Cumple tu sueño, y el mío se habrá hecho realidad.

Hazme caso, zopenco. Vive tu propia historia.

"_El cuento de Uzumaki Naruto"_

Sí, es… perfecto.

* * *

**R**_e_**v**i**e**_w_**s? Se agradecen n.n**

_S_a**y**o


End file.
